Life with Edward
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When Esme and Carlisle decide to get married it throws their three teenage children together, Bella is bitter about moving and that she has to deal with her new stepbrother that makes her traitor heart beat and Edward is Bitter his mother is being replaced, not to mention the way just looking at his stepsister makes him feel. Rosalie's just along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

Bella POV

" I hate you," I screamed slamming my door with a resounding bang.

I threw myself on my bed and let the tears fall down my face. I couldn't believe she was doing this too me. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave my friends. Yet she'd just informed me she was getting married.

"one…Two… Three. Deep breath." I told myself. Trying to stay my pounding heart.

Not only was she getting married but we were moving, moving to Seattle where I knew know one, well I guess I knew some people but only because they were my future step family." I scrunched up my nose at the very thought.

I wanted to stay in Forks, I wanted to graduate with my friends in two years but that wasn't gong to happen because here I was being pulled from school in the middle of my sophomore year.

"Ugg." I screamed in frustration. It wasn't really that I objected to my mother getting married, I thought Carlisle was nice enough, I even got along with his daughter Rosalie who was seventeen but it was him that made my stomach turn. Edward, his son who was the same age as me. I tried having a conversation with him once. All he did was stare at me and then get up and go play his piano. I pulled my pillow over my face.

It didn't help that even if he was a jerk, he was a hot jerk, all bronze hair and green eyes and gorgeous and I was fucked.

Then of course there was the move, that was the worse part of this whole mess, moving from the quaint quiet town of Forks where I'd been born and raised to the bustling Seattle where Carlisle had a successful career as a surgeon.

I scrunched up my nose once again, "Stupid giant mansion." I muttered. "Dad must be rolling his grave." I grumbled. Thinking of my father who had been killed in the line of duty two years prior.

"Bella," my moms voice came through the door. "Let me in please." I huffed and got off the bed unlocking the door and reluctantly letting her in.

My puffy eyes and red face showing how angry I was. "Oh Bella," she shook her head.

"Come to rub more salt in the wounds." I growled.

"Of Course not," she looked horrified at that very thought.

"Then what do you want?" I sighed in defeat.

"I want to talk to you," she walked past me and sat on the bed patting the place beside her. I reluctantly went forward and sat down next to her. "Oh Bella." She sighed running her hand down my hair like she used to do when I was a little girl.

I didn't know what to say, I swallowed thickly and watched her waiting to see what she'd say. "Mom." I whispered softly.

"Bella I never wanted to upset you." Her hand continued to run down my hair. "I think this will be a great thing for both of us though, I know you are having trouble with saying good bye to Forks, but think of all the opportunities you will have in Seattle."

"You mean the giant room and all the pretty clothes Carlisle will shower on me." I scoffed.

"Bella." She shook her head. "Carlisle loves me, I love him and he cares deeply for you. When we move to Seattle we won't have to struggle anymore, we won't have to wonder if we'll have enough money to stretch for the next month, I won't have to worry if we can send you to college." She swallowed and I watched her.

"Mom," I shook my head. "I don't need fancy things. I Just need you, this is home." I pleaded. "I grew up with all of these people since I was a baby, daddy is buried here." I felt the tears trail down my face. I felt a lump in my throat. "Now you want me to move, you want me to try to make new friends half way through sophomore year, you want me to leave the only home I ever knew and live among practical strangers. I didn't breathe a word about how living with Edward Cullen would be hell.

"Bella's it's not that bad, it's not the end of the world." She shook her head and I glared at her. "You can come back and see your friends. Daddy's grave will always be here and this house just…" she trailed off. "It holds so many memories, good and bad I think we both need a fresh start baby girl."

"Its not like I have any choice in this matter." I huffed crossing my arms. "So, when is this blessed event occurring?" I could hear the anger in my own voice.

"We're getting moved in two weeks, Carlisle and Edward are going to start moving things in next weekend. And we'll move in a few days before the wedding.

"Oh great." I threw my hands in the air, "and I suppose you're just going to leave me home with Rose and Edward well you jaunt off on a honeymoon." I scoffed, "Alone in a big city with no friends and left alone with the step siblings." I said that word like it left a bad taste in my mouth. Which it kind of did.

"We haven't decided if we're taking a honeymoon yet." My mother said.

"Sure." I grumbled. I looked around my room and sighed. "Well I guess I better get to packing, no use putting off the inevitable."

"Well we don't have any boxes yet. Carlisle is going to be bringing some tomorrow."

"Of course he is." I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To Angela's might as well spend all the time with friends as I can before my life is turned on it's head." I said not even looking at my mother just walking out the door and towards Angela's house. I knocked on the door which was opened by Mrs. Webber.

"Oh Bella, we weren't expecting you were we?"

"No Mrs. Webber but is Angela here?"

"Yes she is? One second," Mrs. Webber turned away "Angela, Bella's at the door for you."

"Coming mom." I heard Angela's voice coming down the hallway.

"Come in Bella dear no need for you to stand on the porch."

"Thanks." I walked in and heard the click of the door behind me. A moment later Angela came bouncing into the room. "Hey Bella was I expecting you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Do you think you could take a walk with me?"

Angela looked towards her mother who nodded.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse and coat." Angela left the room well I waited by the door for her. "Okay I'm ready." She came out of the room and towards me.

"She'll be back soon." I assured Mrs. Webber, who just nodded."

Once we were out side in the brisk January wind Angela turned towards me, "Okay Bella, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well you don't normally just show up at my house out of the blue." She pointed out.

I released a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. "Well, you know how my mom has been Dating Carlisle Cullen that doctor from Seattle?"

"Yeah Esme has seemed so happy since she's been dating him." Angela smiled. I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, anyway she came home today and told me they are getting married and joy of joy's I get to move to Seattle in two weeks, actually less we're moving before the wedding.

Angela stopped abruptly and looked up at me. "Oh Bella what am I going to do without you." She said, I could see tears shining in her eyes.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "At least you aren't being ripped away from the only home you know." I shook my head.

"Bella, what about Edward." She threw her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Nothing," I snorted, "He'll ignore me, I'll ignore him, whatever." I shrugged. I Hadn't noticed it but our feet had taken us towards the graveyard. I was a little surprised when I looked down and we were at my father's grave.

I fell to my knees by the stone, running my hands over the engraved headstone of Charles Daniel Swan "Oh Daddy." I whispered. I sat there for a few moments, almost forgetting Angela was with me, until I heard the crunch of leaves and looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry." I shook my head and stood up brushing the slight dusting of snow from my pants, I Had been so absorbed in everything the cold hadn't even fazed me. "Well I guess we better get you home and I better get home myself." I sighed resigning myself to my fate.

"I'll miss you Bella." Angela threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly once we made it to her house.

"You'll still see me at school next week." I assured her.

"Not enough time." She shook her head.

"I know." I agreed with her, there would never be enough time there never was. After leaving Angela's I walked back towards my own house. I stopped outside and looked up at the house. I thought of everything that had happened in that house, all the laughter and tears. I shook my head and went inside as soon as the door closed behind me my mother came out of her room.

"You can't just leave like that." She snapped.

"You knew where I was going." I shrugged. "Plus what do you care, soon you'll be to wrapped up In your new husband to even pay attention to what I'm doing." I shook my head and went into my room. I stayed in there the rest of the night, I came out the next morning when I Heard voices. I stopped in my tracks when I came out of my room and almost ran smack dap into Edward.

"Whoa." He grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"So you do talk." I snorted, skirting around him. I nodded at Carlisle who was bringing boxes into the house. I grabbed one and went back into my room. The second before I closed the door my eyes collided with Edwards, green meeting Brown. I shook my head and silently told my heart to stop being a traitor as I closed the door. I leaned against the door for a second, dropping the box at my feet. No use getting your heart all a twitter." I muttered to myself. "He's going to be your step brother. And he seems to not even like you as a person." I shook my head at my own stupidity before starting to put things into the box I'd brought to my room.

Slowly packing away the life I'd once known for the unknown, Seattle here I come." I thought bitterly.

A/N so this Idea came a little bit from the Disney show Life with Derek hence the name but of course it's going to be way different LOL hope you enjoy. Reviews greatly apricated.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

"I can't believe we have to do this." I grumbled lugging boxes to the truck and putting them in the back.

"Edward." My older sister Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I growled. "Not like we need a new mommy or a new sister." The word sister when applied to Isabella Swan felt like poison on my tongue.

"Edward." Rosalie sighed. "Give them a chance."

"Why. Our mother has been dead less then two years and daddy dearest informs us he's marrying so hick from the middle of bum fuck nowhere." I spat. "That they are coming to live with us, to turn our world upside down. That we must play some happy family."

"Edward Anthony Cullen you will not speak that way." I turned to glare at my father.

"How would you like me to talk like some complicit little lamb, why yes sir." I snarled. I pulled open the passenger door and climbed inside. I slammed the door behind me and heard Rosalie talking to dad.

"Don't mind him he'll come around."

"I will not." I shouted out the window."

My father got into the truck and didn't say a word to me as we headed towards Forks, that was fine with me I didn't want to speak to him either.

"Edward." Half an hour into this torture ride he finally spoke to me.

"What?" I didn't even look at him. I just stared straight ahead and watched the road pass.

"Are we really going to play this game?"

"I'm not playing a game." I spat once again not looking at him.

"Edward it's not as bad as you think," He tried to reason with me.

"Whatever."  
"Edward you're not even losing anything think of Bella and Esme they are giving up their home to come live with us."

"I didn't ask them to come I don't want them." I spat.

"Edward Anthony you will show Esme and Bella respect don't think I don't know about the time you ignored Bella when she tried to talk to you."

I just pressed my lips together tightly. He was right I Had ignored Isabella Swan when she tried to talk to me, not because I Hated her or anything, no actually the exact opposite. She made my heart pound and my hands sweat, I didn't dare speak to her so I had ignored her and went to play my emotions out on the piano, and now, now she was going to be my stepsister and I'd have to share a house with her and I was fucked. I groaned and buried my head in my hands pulling at the ends of my hair.

"Now you're just being dramatic." He snapped. I chose to ignore him the rest of the way to Forks. We pulled into the Swan driveway and I grabbed some boxes to head into the house. I nodded to Esme in defiance of my father's wishes and then I almost bumped into Bella as she came out what I assumed was her room.

"Whoa " I steadied her before we crashed together. I felt a zing go through my body at the mere contact.

"So you do talk." She huffed puling away and going to grab a box, yeah that one stung I will admit but it's not like I didn't deserve it. She went to her room with the box and we didn't see her for the rest of the time we were there.

"Edward are you ready to go?" My father asked me an hour later after all the boxes were delivered and he had helped Esme pack a few things away.

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged. "Bye Esme."

"good bye Edward thank you for your help." She beamed up at me.

"Yeah whatever." I shrugged again and walked out side. Getting into the truck and closing the door behind me.

"Edward, was that really necessary." My father growled when he got to the car.

"Yes." I spat. "You and Esme are the only two who want this, well Rose doesn't to give a flying fuck but I figure that's because she will graduate this year and she can run far away from the weirdness you're creating here." I spat.

"Edward." That was all he said, the rest of the ride was silent. Once we got home I hurried up to my room and ignored Rosalie when she tried to talk to me. I went into my room and slammed my door with a resounding thud. I looked towards my bookshelf where a picture of my mother and me rested.

I walked across the room and picked it up "I'm sorry he's trying to replace you mom, I won't forget you even if he will." I said, vowing to my self and to her. I put the picture frame back down and sat on my bed. Life was about to take a turn and I didn't think it was for the better.

Carlisle POV

"He hates me your brother hates me." I sighed after hearing the door slam from above stairs.

"He doesn't hate you." Rosalie snorted. Going back to the magazine she'd been reading.

"Of course he does, he wants nothing to do with this marriage or the new family.

"Yeah that's because he has a crush on Bella." Rosalie said in a bored duh voice.

"What." I looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh come on like you never noticed. That's why he doesn't talk to her, he's afraid to make a fool of himself in front of her. Its actually pretty hilarious. The comedy this whole situation is going to bring is going to have me in stiches." Rosalie laughed standing up and handing towards the kitchen.

"This is not Funny." I called after her.

"Oh it's hilarious." She called back. "Like father like son right." Her chuckle came back to me." I shook my head. What was I getting myself into?" I headed up the stairs and was ready to knock on Edwards door when I heard his voice come through the door. My voice broke when I realized he was talking to his mother.

Did he really think I was trying to replace his mother that I was just going to forget her when I married Esme? So it seemed I had two issues here, Rose said he had a crush on Bella, well that could get awkward, and Edward thought I was forgetting Elizabeth. I shook my head, I was in a mess, how could I get him to see that this wasn't a bad thing, how could I get him to stop having feelings for Bella?, should I even? This was more complicated then I'd ever imagined.

A/N thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I stared up at the giant house that would now be my home. I shook my head no not my home just a house I would be living in until I went away to college in a few years. Forks would always be home. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

I turned my head and glared at Edward. "And what would you do if I said yes?" I snapped.

"Whatever." He walked around me lugging a box. I sighed and picked up my bag and walked behind him and through the door. I knew where my room would be. Carlisle had let me pick a room out the week before and of course had everything sat up. I had picked a room at the top of the house, a room far away from the parental away from Rosalie and of course far, far away from Edward who had the entire basement to himself.

"Bella." I turned to see my mother.

"Yes."

She just looked at me she didn't say anything just looked at me, we'd been at a bit of an icy standstill since she'd announced her engagement and our plans to move to Seattle. "I wish you would give this all a chance." She finally said.

"I'm here aren't I that's really all you can ask of me." Don't get me wrong I had seriously considered begging the Webster to let me live with them.

She just shook her head and I walked up the stairs and up more stairs and more until I came to my room. I sat my bag down and looked at the boxes Carlisle and Edward had placed within, even with all my stuff it wouldn't even fill half of this room, that's not to even mention the closet that thing was massive it could be another room.

The bed was big but not something I would have picked out myself and the walls were a weird gray color but I figured it would do for now, I just had to live here I didn't have to like it.

"We can change anything you want, I am sure Rosalie will be happy to go shopping with you." I whipped my head around to look at Carlisle who was standing in the doorway.

"You scared me." I breathed out.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled, "I had thought you had heard me."

"It's fine." I looked around did I want to change some things sure but I wasn't going to demand money from new new step dad.

"This is fine."

"Did I hear my name."I looked over to see Rose coming up the stairs.

"I was just telling Bella that if she needed to change anything that was fine and I was sure you would love to go shopping with her.

Rose peaked into the room, "we really should get her a new bed."

No it's really okay." I shook my head.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged but that bed looks really uncomfortable."

I just gave a wane smile as they left and I shut the door, I reached into my bag and pulled out a picture putting it on the dresser. "Oh Daddy." I looked at his picture. "I miss you so much." I ran my finger over his face.

I sat on the bed, Rose was right it was really uncomfortable. I laid back and wondered what school would be like next week. My mom had enrolled me and I knew it would be a huge school of course anything would be huge after Forks population three hundred.

Edward POV

I was coming up the stairs with another one of Bella's Boxes and about to knock on Bella's door when I heard her speaking. She was talking to her dad or I would guess his picture, my heart went out to her of course I knew what it was like to lose a parent I swallowed I had not really thought about how much similarity's we both had, both having lost parents. Both thrown into a situation we had no control of. I thought of her as a pretty face who made my heart race but there was so much more to this girl.

I gently knocked on the door and heard her voice waft through the wood. "Come in."

"Hi I come baring what I think is you last box." I said holding up said box.

"Just put it over there." She nodded to a spot by the closet.

I sat the box down and turned to leave when her voice stopped me. "I know you don't like me but can we try and be friends. I don't have anyone here and we're the same age it would be nice if we could at least try and be friendly.

"I don't hate you." I stared at her horrified did she think I Hated her. I just." I swallowed. "I don't know how to handle this situation. I looked over at the picture on her desk. "I assume that is your father."

"Yes." She nodded.

" have a picture similar to that, it's of my mother. She died a few years ago, cancer." I shook my head.

"I know that." She said.

"yeah well I got mad at my dad for being with your mom and forgetting my mom and I guess I took it out on you." I shook my head. There wasn't a way for me to tell her what else was going in my head. I wasn't going to tell her how her face taunted my dreams. "I'm sorry of course we can be friends we are in this together after all neither of us asked to be here right."

"Right" she nodded. I looked at her what was I getting agreeing to be friends with Isabella Swan future stepsister. This was going to be hell on earth or the sweetest moments of my life and I wasn't sure which yet.

A/N well being quarantined why not update some stories.


End file.
